The other way
by anges033
Summary: Yayoi découvre qu'il existe un autre moyen pour s'occuper des regalias d'Agito. Fic ayant lieu après le chapitre 222.


_Bueno bueno…_

_Ceci est la première fic que je publie de l'univers d'air gear. Disons même clairement que ce n'est pas ma propre fic puisqu'il s'agit juste d'une traduction de « the other way » de « Wooden»__que je remercie grandement !!_

_Pourquoi une traduction ? Et bien tout simplement parce que je voulais en faire une depuis pas mal de temps._

_J'ai donc choisi ce couple, trop rare à mon gout ! Qui est pourtant, selon moi, totalement génial et plausible (!!)_

_Je vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous aimerez tout autant que moi._

_Toujours en remerciant son auteur original !_

0000000000000000000

- Ugh ! Il est vraiment chiant. Pensa-t-elle en frappant son poing contre la surface lisse du bureau, faisant sursauter les gens assis autour d'elle.

Elle s'était permis cet acte de colère pour évacuer la tempête qui grandissait en elle.

A sa droite une Emily rayonnante s'arracha de ce qui semblait être une conversation agréable avec Kazu pour examiner le visage de son amie.

Toutes deux se fixèrent et semblèrent contrariées.

- Nakayama…

Yayoi pouvait voir Kazu sur le bord de sa vision périphérique qui semblait également inquiet mais regarda seulement la personne qui avait une main sur le plateau de son bureau, couvrant le journal qu'elle avait lu.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Souffla-t-elle en serrant les dents. Je ne peux pas venir car c'est le jour où mes parents sortent en ville. Je dois rester à la maison et la surveiller pour eux.

- Et je te dis que j'en ai rien à faire. Répondit Wakajima Agito qui ne semblait pas l'impressionner le moins du monde malgré sa mauvaise humeur.

- Tu es mon tuner, mon néophyte, ma convenance, mon challenger dans la technologie du tunning qui n'a jamais touché des airs trecks plus d'une fois dans sa vie. Et j'ai besoin d'être sur que tu ais plus que juste un peu de talents. Je me fous complètement de ce que tu dois faire samedi. Tu vas me rejoindre à l'entrainement. Sinon, je te tuerais !

- Excuse-moi. Dit-elle d'un ton calme et froid. Mais il me semblait que j'étais d'accord pour être ton tuner ! Pas ton laquais !

Le rire sarcastique qu'il laissa échapper accentua le pli entre ses sourcils.

- Tu as beaucoup à apprendre. Samedi Nakayama.

Une fois parti, elle bouillonna, soupira et se demanda pourquoi elle avait accepté ça.

--2--

- Alors ? Tu y va ?

Yayoi attendait le son de sa canette frappant le fond du distributeur automatique avant de se pencher pour prendre sa boisson.

- Non.

- Quoi ? Tu l'as entendu ? Il a dis qu'il te tuerait si tu n'y allais pas.

- C'est une menace stupide Emily. Il sait qu'il a besoin de moi.

Elle ouvrit la canette et en bu une gorgée. Le gout du café froid qui descendit dans sa gorge, calma ses nerfs et la détendit mieux que tout ce quelle connaissait.

Elle prit une longue gorgée et s'appuya contre la machine alors qu'Emily faisait quelque pas pour prendre sa canette.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être si grossier envers moi. Quoique…me considérant comme une fille…

Emily roula des yeux et pressa le bouton.

- Il est grossier avec tout le monde Nakayama.

Elle souffla.

- Je pense que je peux tirer un traie sur un éventuel traitement spécial hein ?

_Rumble rumble rumble. TOCK._

Emily fit un pas pour prendre son soda à l'orange et passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie.

- Ma pauvre fille ! Si seulement tu pouvais simplement arrêter de l'aimer alors ce serait un peu plus facile pour toi…

Yayoi rit un peu, passa elle aussi son bras autour de la taille d'Emily et pris une gorgée de son café glacé.

- S'il est comme ça à chaque fois que nous parlons, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je le détesterai probablement avant la fin de la semaine qui vient.

--3--

Il était chez elle.

Il était dans sa maudite maison !

Yayoi se demanda s'il était possible de se noyer dans l'étang Koi à l'arrière de la propriété tandis qu'elle le regardait rouler au dessus d'elle dans un de ses treck mortelle produisant une lumière qui pouvait tuer.

- Je te l'avais dis lâcha t'elle le menton levé pour préserver sa dignité. Je dois rester à la maison aujourd'hui !

- Et moi je t'ai dis : je m'en fous !

Il était très clair qu'il avait l'attention de la trainer dans un de ces endroits isolés et desséchés où il aimait s'entrainer.

Elle décida alors de prendre l'initiative.

- Ecoute Agito. Tu veux juste m'enseigner quelques trucs à propos du tuning n'est ce pas ?

Elle retint son souffle qui s'accélérait dans a poitrine et força un sourire.

- Je ne voulais pas venir mais…tu ne voudrais pas le faire ici ?

Il la regarda durement.

- Entre dit-elle gentiment. Ma grand-mère est là. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas sortir. Je dois m'occuper d'elle.

- …

Elle lâcha un soupir, abandonna et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur. Quand elle se retourna, il était encore dehors les bras résolument croisés, les lèvres tremblantes, et sans doute près à lâcher une vague de blasphèmes colorés.

Son aura de tueur sanglant qui s'alluma momentanément se changea en une prudente curiosité circonspecte.

Il prit la canette qu'elle lui tendait en hésitant.

- Tu aime ça n'est ce pas ? Demanda t'elle en désignant le café. J'aime aussi alors il y en aura plein à l'intérieur. Entre.

5 minutes plus tard, il était à l'intérieur, les AT tenus en travers de ses épaules et la canette de café plaquée contre les lèvres.

--4--

- C'est bon ? demanda t-il oisivement après une heure de maugrement.

Elle l'ignora, ses doigts courant à travers les pages pour retranscrire ce qu'elle avait appris de manière plus lisible.

Tout bourreau d'esclave qu'il était, Agito faisait un professeur plutôt convenable.

Elle laissa en suspension la fin de sa phrase et annonça.

- C'est fait !

- Bah…alors on continue.

Soudain, une faible voix l'appela depuis le hall de l'entrée.

- Yayoi-chan ?

- Ha ! Attends !

Elle se leva et sortie trouver sa grand-mère. Quand elle revint, elle était chargée d'un plateau d'ustensiles utilisés.

- Je peux les laver en même temps que je te parle. Parle juste un peu plus fort. Lui dit-elle en posant les assiettes sur le lavabo.

Il était tellement calme depuis un moment qu'elle crut qu'il était fâché. Puis, il apparut à sa droite et saisit une assiette.

- Je vais les sécher. Dit-il pour seul réponse en la regardant fixement avant de répliquer irrité.

Comme ça, on aura finit plus rapidement.

- Je peux t'écouter en même temps que je lave. Et de toute façon…

Il donna un petit coup dans le robinet qui s'alluma, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait déjà commencé.

- Je n'enseigne pas aux gens qui ont le dos tourné.

--5--

- Nous avons fait une bonne partie du cours.

- Quoi ? Vraiment ? Je pensais que ce serait plus long.

- C'est plus long. Dit 'il en s'effondrant sur le planché. C'est juste que tout cet entretient est franchement ennuyant.

- N'y a t'il pas une explication logique à cela ?!

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir t'entrainer aujourd'hui.

Il la regarda fixement, évidement toujours irrité par le changement de programme qu'elle avait imposé.

--6--

- Qu'est ce que c'est un tunner ?

Elle avait demandé tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir à Kururu mais n'arrivait pas bien à le représenter dans son esprit.

- Tu dois être proche de la personne que tu veux harmoniser je pense.

C'était sur ça que Kururu avait le plus insistée.

- Il serait moins difficile d'harmoniser les régalias si le roi et le tuner s'entendaient à un certain niveau.

--7--

- Qu'est ce que tu penses de moi Agito ?

Désormais, elle était également allongée sur le sol. Recroquevillée sur le coté, elle pouvait le regarder depuis la table en bois où il était étendu, le dos tourné.

Il semblerait que tu sois coopérative mais en réalité, tu as un balai dans le cul pour travailler. Lâcha t-il catégoriquement, étendu tel un aigle et regardant les lumières du plafond.

- Tu peux être utile aussi …je suppose…

Elle soupira.

- Alors tu ne vois pas de problème à ce que je sois ton tuner ?

- Si j'avais un problème avec toi, je ne serai pas ici. Et surtout, je ne t'aurais certainement pas proposé de faire ça…

Son ton changea légèrement. Terre à terre, forcé…

- …Est-ce moi qui ais un problème ?...ou toi ?

- Ha ? Il n'était pas si indifférent après tout. Quand avait il remarqué qu'elle le traitait différemment des autres garçons ? Quand s'était il aperçu qu'il affectait sa concentration ?

- C'est probablement moi… admis t'elle embarrassée.

Mais si parler de ça pouvait lui prouver qu'elle était sérieuse pour être son tuner, dans ce cas, elle lui dirait. Même si c'était contre se dignité.

Elle roula sur le dos, regarda le plafond et parla.

- Mais je travaille ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça à l'avenir.

Il y eu un bruit indiquant qu'il se levait mais elle n'eu pas envi d'en faire de même. A sa grande surprise, une seconde plus tard, son visage apparu près du siens, baissant les yeux avec arrogance…et résolution…

- Nous verrons ça. Dit-il énigmatiquement.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander ce qu'il entendait par là, il se pencha encore et son visage fut plus près que jamais.

- A…agito-kun ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Balbutia-t-elle en le regardant fixement d'un air incrédule.

- Je te test.

Il la dévisageait intensément de son unique œil jaune.

Elle fut fortement étonnée de constater qu'il avait fallu pas moins de quelque seconde pour que son visage s'empourpre en raison de la proximité.

Même si son visage était en diagonal du sien, - dans une position très inconfortable pour regarder quelqu'un, pour sur – elle était néanmoins capable de le voir, et remarqua à quel point il était…facile à embrasser…

Merde. Pensa-t-elle en résistant à la forte envi de pencher un peu la tête.

Etant censé ignorer cette possibilité, elle allait devoir passer un mauvais moment si elle le faisait.

Etait ce qu'il voulait dire par la tester ?

Elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant que cette situation se passe vite…et sentie quelque chose de chaud sur ses lèvres.

--8--

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Son esprit implorait une réponse mais aucune ne venait.

Il était très doux avec sa bouche, un peu comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle réponde au baisé. Alors, elle bougea un peu les lèvres, ne pouvant penser à rien d'autre.

Ensuite, il se retira et la regarda fixement dans les yeux.

- Tu as entendus ? dit-il simplement, presque laconiquement. Et soudain, les choses devinrent un peu plus claires.

Sûrement lut-il une seconde d'incompréhension dans ses yeux car il se pencha encore une fois et répéta l'opération.

Cette fois ci, l'esprit de Yayoi ne s'arrêta pas à la chaleur qu'elle ressentait, mais se concentra sur ce qui était à l'intérieur. Et de nouveau, comme la fois précédente, elle « vit » une masse de mécanismes, d'engrenages et de chose en tout genre bouger en rythme les un avec les autres. C'était une sorte de stabilité, d'harmonie, de biorythme.

Tout était beaucoup plus clair pour elle cette fois ci. C'était probablement à cause du baisé : ils étaient connectés.

Lorsqu'il le rompit, elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. En cet instant, elle entendait tous les sons dans sa tête qui sortirent ensuite soudainement, laissant son crane étonnamment silencieux.

- Tu sembles bien harmonisé dit-elle légèrement à bout de souffle et les yeux grands ouverts, se remettant un peu de la perte de son.

Elle se remémora rapidement tous ce qu'elle avait appris - sans avoir tout compris bien sur, elle n'avait pas assez de connaissance personnelle -.

Mais elle en savait assez pour pouvoir en déduire quelque chose toute seule.

- Je pense que tu as de nouveau surmené tes jambes n'est ce pas ?

Il s'assit en premier, se penchant sur le kotatsu, et repris une canette de café pas encore ouverte alors qu'elle le rejoignait.

Ses actions étaient maladroites, contractées et totalement détachées.

- Tu as comprit la leçon dit t'il en ignorant la question qu'elle venait de poser.

- Hum ? Ha…oui…

Elle rougit un peu mais lui répliqua tout de même.

- Tu…tu aurais pût me prévenir avant…souffla tel en lui jetant un regard de reproche.

Alors, évitant tout contact avec ses yeux :

- On n'aura pas besoin de le faire à chaque fois que je t'harmoniserai hein ?

- Et si je te disais que oui ?

Elle observa qu'il était sérieux. Il la testait…encore une fois.

Elle soupira.

- On s'y habitue Nakayama. Tient. Prends ça.

Elle le regarda prendre une gorgée de café et fut déstabilisée quand il la lui tendit.

- C'est pour la pratique. A-t-il exposé.

- Ho ! Un baisé indirect hein ? Je suppose qu'il n'importe pas vraiment…puisque nous devrons le faire souvent.

- Nous ne le ferons pas toujours. A-t-il dit en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

Mais c'es utile si tu as besoin de m'harmoniser rapidement.

--9--

Le seul problème qu'elle avait avec tout ça se détachait : ses sentiments – en dépit de la situation – depuis ce jour là.

--10--

- Tu sais, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'entraines plutôt que de faire des trucs comme ça.

Il rit pendant quelques instants.

- Essai de ne pas rester coincée à la maison alors.

--11--

Elle prit une dernière gorgée de café, reposa fortement la canette sur la table avec une force qui montrait sa résolution puis replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière elle avant de se rapprocher de lui.

- Ok. Un de plus pour la route.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux me prouver que je peux le faire.

Le petit sourire qu'il lui adressa était véritable et elle remarqua que dans certaines circonstances, elle pouvait beaucoup l'aimer.

- Ce n'était pas plutôt à moi que tu devais le prouver ?

Se passant de commentaire, elle se pencha et l'embrassa, entendant son rythme dans sa tête.

La petite partie d'elle-même qui avait appréciait l'expérience- plutôt que de la repousser- fut mise dans un coin sur de son esprit.

--12 --

C'était beaucoup moins maladroit que la méthode d'harmonisation conventionnelle c'était une certitude.

000000000000000000000

_Holàlà, je publie enfin cette fic ! Dire que cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elle traine sur mon ordinateur, en cours de traduction… Il faut dire que j'en ai bavée ! J'étais même pendant les cours avec une impression de la fic original (en anglais donc), un brouillon, mon stylo à la main, à essayer de pas me faire choper !_

_Mais voila, ça y est, j'ai terminé !_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer une chose dans cette fic : les persos sont dopés à la caféine ! C'est pas croyable le nombre de canette de café (ou de thé) qu'ils ont avalés !!_

_En tout cas, j'adore ce couple et pense écrire à leur propos par ma propre imagination…_

_Y a pas ! Je suis vraiment accro ! D'ailleurs, le tome 21 qui va sortir est juste génial !_

_Hihihi !!_


End file.
